


just let me take care of you, protect you and love you.

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Olympics, Protective!Scott, PyeongChang, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, scott takes care of her, sick!tessa, tessa is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: take place at the end of the Olympics, when Tessa is sick and Scott takes care of her, kinda.





	just let me take care of you, protect you and love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, so it might suck a lot. sorry in advance.

They had done it. Their two years plan had worked perfectly and Scott found himself on a plane sitting next to a very sleepy, very sick Tessa who was leaning against him, trying to find the better position to sleep. Everything was a blur in his mind, he remembered skating, winning, the ceremonies and that was about it. He didn’t remember any of the details. He just knew that he was on a plane to Canada. Finally able to relax a little bit and let loose, Scott curled his body around Tessa's and pulled her more firmly on his chest. The perks of flying with Air Canada and being Canada's sweethearts had given them the luxury of travelling in first class for most of their trips now. He had changed the position of his seat, and as soon as he had laid down, his girlfriend had promptly abandoned her seat to lie down next to him, curling around his body. He face pressed to the side of his neck as it usually was when they slept in this position. Scott was getting more worried with time, everybody knew that Tessa had gotten sick between their free dance and the gala. But the thing that few people knew was the fact that she would generally be sick for two-three days before she would bounced back up and be herself. Looking down at his girl, he saw how sick she still was and with the amount of travelling, air pressure changes, and the cold of the rink it would be totally normal for anyone, but Scott was really getting worried. "M'fine, Scott" As always, she had read his thoughts and tried to reassure him. Pressing her lips to his neck the same moment he pressed his to the crown of her head. "Love you, T." She hummed and instantly fell asleep. 

For once, Scott had been able to sleep for most of the flight, only waking up when the flight attendant had awaken him by shaking his shoulder. Blinking his eyes open, he smiled up in thanks and started the really perilous task of waking Tessa. He started to press kissed on his forehead, the bridge of her nose and cheek. He had to be very careful or Tessa would wake up in an even worse mood that she already will be. "Tutu, you have to wake up.." Fingers playing with her hair, and lips still pressed to any patch of skin he could get. "I promise you can go back to sleep as soon as we're in the car." Tessa started to stir and he smiled at the semi groan, semi moan she let out while stretching a little bit. "Well hello, there sunshine!" Humming to the sound of his voice, Tessa simple moving her head from its nest, waiting for the kiss she knew would come.

As if the kiss had some magical power, Tessa woke up. She smiled at his, pressed another kiss to his lips and pushed herself up. "I can't believe I slept for this long on a flight.." Scott hummed, getting his things ready for the landing process. He remembered that she should het herself ready because it was most likely that the press had found out about their flights details and as much as he wanted to go home, he would take the time to meet the people that would be there. Tessa groaned and walked to the bathroom, going through her routine to make herself more presentable as she liked to say it, even if for Scott she was always beautiful.

The pilot called the landing process and Scott buckled up, looking on his left to see Tessa already buckled up, looking out of the window as she always did. This was the last he remembered from this day. He couldn't recall the landing, the walk through security and baggage claim, the fans and interview none of this rang any belt in his head. How long was the ride to their home, if it was day or night. All he cared about now, was getting under the cover of their bed, their bed! and cuddle with Tessa. He walked to his closet, looking for a pair of shorts to sleep in when he felt something land on his back. Grabbing it, he realised that Tessa had thrown him the shorts he was looking for and that she was already on the bed, wiping her make up off of her face, and applying her lotion.

By the time, Scott got into the bed, after brushing his teeth, Tessa was finally ready, sporting one of his t-shirt, and arms open for him to snuggle into her. They had made a pact long before their relationship turned non-platonic that they would always alternate which of the two would snuggle into the other. Since Tessa had spent the entire flight snuggled into Scott, it was his turn to snuggle on her chest. He moved up the bed, kissed her lips, tip of her nose and forehead before lying on his back, arms open for her to get in. "You need it more than I do." Tessa smiled and lied down, in the same position she had taken not two hours ago. "Thank you. Love you" and before Scott had time to respond, he heard her breathing deepen and her body relax.  

 

* * *

 

 

Scott woke up first and immediately smiled when he realised that for once they had not moved during the night. She was still lying in his arms, puff of air hitting the skin of his neck, making him shiver slightly. She tightened the grip she had on his waist, pulling herself closer. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the only patch of skin he could reach without moving too much. He didn’t want to wake Tessa – because everyone who knew Tessa, knew that waking her up before she had to was an universal disaster. The woman loved her sleep. Scott could stay in bed, just enjoying their proximity only for a little while. He would soon grow restless, move and risk waking Tessa. The fact that she was still warm, reming him of the fact that she was still sick. He moved her away a bit. A frown grew on her face, and a whine came from her throat. “Shh, Tutu.. Sleep.” She rolled over at the sound of his voice, face on his pillow, a smile growing slowly at what he assumed was his smell. Delighted in the scene he just saw, he pressed a last kiss to her forehead and let her sleep.

Scott walked out and went directly in their guest bathroom, getting ready for the day. He made a quick tour of the apartment, noting what they would need for the few days they would stay here before Stars on Ice started. He wrote Tessa a note and left the apartment. It was most unlikely that Tessa would be up before his return but Scott wanted to make sure she knew where he was, just in case.

 

* * *

 

Coming back home, Scott listened to the silence that welcomed him home and he knew that Tessa was still sleeping. He put away the groceries he had just bought, turn the kettle on to prepare some tea for Tessa and walked into their room but stopped right there, looking at his girl. Tessa was still on their bed, curled in a ball, tears running down her cheeks. He hurried to her side, lying down in front of her and pulled her in. “Tess, what’s wrong?” She shook her head, pressing herself closer. “It hurts, Scott..Everything hurts” Scott knew that whatever Tessa had was worse that what he originally thought it to be. Tessa was not someone to complain or whine and surely not someone that would cry over pain. She had barely shed tears for both her surgeries. “Baby, you’re okay. I swear you’ll be okay.” 

Tessa nodded at his words, believing him and trusting him to make it all better. She knew he would never say something like that if he didn’t believe 100% in it. He would never intentionally lie to her. (at least now). Scott asked her if he could get her out of his clothes because she needed to take a shower and change in order to get rid of the germs on her right now, she simply nodded and let himself manhandled her until she was standing under the lukewarm water, moaning at the feeling. Scott stayed in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. He wanted to be around if something happened.

He let her have her usual twenty minutes before he knocked on the door and Tessa started to wash herself hastily.Once she was clean and out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her and her face back in its favourite place, Scott’s neck. “Feeling any better?” She nodded and simply enjoyed the calm that was all around her in this moment. “a little bit.. I feel less sore.” Scott smiled and bent down a little, wrapping his fingers around the back of his thighs and hauled Tessa up until her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and carried her back to their room where he had changed the sheets and opened the windows while she was getting ready to get in the shower.

He put her on the bed and handed her a large glass of water, mentioning to the bottle that was resting on the nightstand. “I need you to finish this bottle before lunch.” She looked at it, and saw the time, meaning she only had a little bit more than an hour to finish it and she was so, so sleepy. “Scott, I’m sleepy… I wanna sleep.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he had come back to her “I know, but we need to keep you hydrated.” He handed her two white pills and was still holding a bottle of syrup. She took the pills easily enough because grimacing at the syrup. She knew which one it was and she was not looking forward to that. “Can I-“ “Yes, that’s why I gave you the glass.” Tessa let Scott purred the syrup into the plastic spoon and then coughed at the disgusting taste, chasing it with water before letter herself fall back on the bed and moaning. “I hate you for making me take this, but just a little bit”

“Drink some more, and then you can sleep a bit.” Scott started to walk to the door, wanted to start on lunch while he let Tessa sleep but the lady had others ideas and he realised this when her hands grabbed his belt loop and his wrist at the same time. “Stay with me..” Unable to say no, he walked back and chugged his pants, shirt and dive under the cover where Tessa had been resting. He realised she was still naked when she pressed herself to him, forcing him to become the bigger spoon. It was her favourite form of cuddling while she was sick or sad, because she felt the more safe in the circle of his arms. 

The original plan was for her to sleep some of her sickness away and for him to cook lunch, organising some things for the tour and maybe catch a nap with Tessa before she would wake up to eat, but with her request the plan had changed. He fell asleep not too long after she did and only woke up with the first sun rays the morning after. He stretched and frown when he noticed the space between his arms, where Tessa should have been. He felt small hands playing with on his back and turned around, smiling at the sight that was in front of him. Tessa was sitting on their bed, back against the headboard, typing away on her computer and that’s how he knew she would be alright.


End file.
